Rain
by MalecForever
Summary: Alec goes to see Magnus, but he wasn't expecting a downpour. *shakes fanfiction* IT'S SO FLUFFY! Well, not as fluffy as some of my previous ones.


I'm writing this as Johnny Depp stares down at me judgingly. If only it was actually him, not just a Lone Ranger poster... GCSE in 10 days... D: I may actually die.

Anyway, I've realised that I'm actually posting a new story each night, which is pretty good for someone who can't be bothered to do anything! Hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

**Rain. How Alec hated the rain. It was nice when admired from inside, snuggled up in some blankets, or curled up next to your boyfriend. Plus, the smell of rain was something that was barely there, but if you tried hard enough, you could catch a whiff. But outside? No longer nice. It made his Shadowhunter gear stick to his skin like superglue, not easy to remove. And rain clogged leather boots? Like hell to walk in.**

Alec was walking in the rain to Magnus's apartment, contemplating why he hadn't gotten a taxi, or asked Magnus to come to him. He sighed. Too late for that now. He shook the rain out of his hair as he approached the door of Magnus's apartment. He buzzed, considering that he hadn't texted beforehand to let him know he was coming.

"Who dares to disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus's voice boomed around him in stereo.

"It's me." Alec answered quietly. "I figured I should buzz up, because I hadn't texted you beforehand."

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Magnus in all his colourful glory. Alec smiled at him, blinking through rain-soaked eyelashes.

"You could have let yourself in." Magnus folded his arms. "I don't mind surprise visits."

"That's the thing. I also kind of forgot my key." Alec looked at the ground, as if he was hiding something. "Can I come in now? In case you hadn't noticed, it's raining, and we can't all be in warm, cosy apartments, can we?"

Magnus stepped aside to let him in. "Fortunately for us, we can be. But it's not warm yet, I haven't put the heating on."

Alec stepped in shivering. Magnus looked at him, studying him with his gold-green eyes.

"What do you mean by you forgot your key?" He asked, shutting the door and leading the soaking Shadowhunter to the living room.

Alec fidgeted, looking at his feet. "I kind of lost it." He said quietly. "Me and Jace were arguing and he threw it somewhere. Even he doesn't know where it went."

Magnus just chuckled and sat down on the sofa. "I swear, one day I will kill him. But that's pretty funny."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "So you're not angry at me?"

"Why on Earth would I be angry at you? I can replace the key easily." He snapped his fingers and an identical key to Alec's missing one appeared in the palm of his hand. "Here you go." He handed to Alec, who took it gratefully, still shivering.

"Could you possibly..." Alec gestured at his sopping wet clothes.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Magnus snapped his fingers again, blue flames dancing on his fingertips. In an instant, Alec's clothes were dry.

"Come sit down." Magnus patted the sofa next to him. "Or are you going to stand there looking awkward all night?"

Alec placed himself carefully on the sofa next to Magnus. Magnus put an arm around his shoulders as he leant into the Warlock's side, tucking his feet under.

"What on Earth possessed you to come and visit me in the rain?" Magnus kissed the top of his head lightly.

"Because I wanted to see you. And it wasn't raining when I left." Alec placed his hand on Magnus's thigh.

"It's sweet that you wante to see me, but you catching pneumonia isn't worth it." Magnus put his hand on top of Alec's, stroking his knuckles.

"It is if I get to see you." Alec mumbled.

Magnus smirked, but pretended he hadn't heard. "What was that, darling?"

Alec sighed. "I said, it is if I get to see you." He blushed violently.

"That is possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Magnus leant down to kiss him slowly, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer.

Alec pulled away slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "Anyway, I like the rain. The way it smells, the sound as it hits the pavement-"

He was cut off by Magnus. "Only you could think of rain like that."

"Plus, it's nice when it's raining outside and you're snuggled up inside with-"

"Me?" Magnus suggested.

"I was going to say blankets, but you're good too." Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"So blankets are replacing me now?" Magnus asked, shuffling away from Alec, pretending to be annoyed.

"No!" Alec moved back over to Magnus, clinging on to his neck. "I love you, and you're better to snuggled up with than blankets." Alec kissed him on the cheek."

"Love you too." Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder, listening to the rain, glad he was inside snuggled up with Alec.


End file.
